


地底的女人

by DorisS



Series: 关于女性 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisS/pseuds/DorisS
Summary: 严格来说并不算“original work”，因为设定还是基于别人的构想的。只是因为本意并不是要给蒋明辉画的漫画写东西，所以不想标。原本是写作课期末作业，所以开头第一句话其实是老师命好的。发在这里是因为对我来讲还能使用的网络空间越来越少了，只当是乱七八糟的存档吧。以后也会有些原创故事，估计同样会腆着脸发上来……
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: 关于女性 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152803





	地底的女人

**Author's Note:**

> 严格来说并不算“original work”，因为设定还是基于别人的构想的。只是因为本意并不是要给蒋明辉画的漫画写东西，所以不想标。  
> 原本是写作课期末作业，所以开头第一句话其实是老师命好的。  
> 发在这里是因为对我来讲还能使用的网络空间越来越少了，只当是乱七八糟的存档吧。以后也会有些原创故事，估计同样会腆着脸发上来……

鱼尸悬在水中，口中吐出一串又一串泡泡。

小型水族箱还在黑暗的掩映下散着幽幽蓝光，下一秒便被一双手掀开顶盖。显得苍白的手掌随后又急急伸进去，捞出那唯一一条小鱼。荧蓝色水中断续的泡沫划出道残破的弧线，旋即又恢复平静。只有几颗水草假模假样地漾动，仿佛在向外漫不经心地探看。

石头僵站在原地。小鱼的细鳞贴在她掌中应激性地痉挛，粘腻的触感让她感到一阵恶心又难过，但怎么能觉得恶心？于是她愧疚又伤心地哭了出来；眼泪从颊边滑落，甚至也被荧光染成淡蓝色。

顶灯忽地被拨亮，室内狭小布局一览无余：水族箱正对着一张矮而软的床铺，床头的墙上附着一块薄而窄的屏幕，屏幕左侧有一张影视剧贴画，贴画之下摆着一桌一椅。除此之外，便仅仅只有一扇同样不高也不宽的门。而这扇门此时已被打开，向内走进两个女人来。其中一个进来便走上前搂住石头，扶住她拿着鱼尸的手轻声细语地宽慰；开灯的则是另一位，只见她身量高挑，站在逼仄室内仿佛极不自在，只站在门口面露不耐地瞥了瞥水族箱的盖子，又叉起手沉默不语地看着房间内拥抱住的两人。

石头却仿佛对多出来的怀抱无所知觉，只自顾自地流眼泪，又捧住小鱼想要把脸往上贴，直到动作被柔和地阻止时才回过神来，于是顺从地靠进那女人的怀里呜咽，抽泣的间隙里止不住小声地喊：“玉妈妈……”

石玉短短地叹一声气，伸手抚上女儿的头发，却只能安慰些“没事的”、“会过去的”这类话，揽着石头略一偏身求助性地去看门口那人，得到的也只有一个耸肩。

——然而那耸起的肩膀还未及回落，就被另一副肩膀撞了一下：又走进第三个人来。相较于门口那位，来者同样身材颀长，形容姣好，甚至面容五官也有风格上的相像，只是乍一眼便能发现一处最醒目的不同——本该同样丰盈的右乳在衣物下奇异地扁平，与完好的左乳一起，使得上身显出令人不安的失衡感。但她本人显然早已习惯，此时大咧咧地从门口挤进来，挨近了石玉，同样矮一矮身看着石头，甚至用专门逗人笑的语气问：“我的小石头这是怎么了？”

石头一听见她的声音，便想舍下母亲的怀抱去抱她，又记起手中之物，就红着眼眶在对方面前展开手掌一抽一抽地说，“石榴姐姐……鱼鱼死了。”说着又更深地委屈，“再也没有什么能陪我一起看电视剧了……”

石榴不由笑出声音来；石玉又叹一声，再次转过头与门口的女人交换一个眼神。石榴把鱼尸从石头手里拎起来，另一只手弹弹女孩的脑门，“小傻瓜，我不是一直在吗？”

一旦手上没了东西，石头立马伸手抱住石榴的腰，在她的怀里忍不住瘪嘴，“可是你那么忙，总是没有时间。”

石榴笑得更深了些，也单手把石头往怀里扣，“马上就不忙了！会有大把大把的时间陪你，你想看什么？《神秘博士》好不好？上次我们看到哪儿了来着，第三十二任博士吗？”她一边哄着石头，一边将鱼尸递给一边的石玉；石玉无措地接过，又丢进水族箱里，随后张嘴像是想要说些什么，到底没出声。

“明明是第三十三任，你看你都不记得。”石头已经止住哭音，泪水也已差不多在石榴的衣服上抹干，甚至眼睛都睁大了些，其中仿佛迸出几丝期待的光，“就看这个好不好？这一任的三部新年特辑我都没有看，专门攒着在等你的。”

倒是门边的人终于忍不住打断，哼声道：“不要总是太惯着她，做些更……有意义的事。”

石榴自顾自笑盈盈地看着石头，仿佛根本没听到旁人底气不足的话。往常石头总是很享受这种时刻，但此时却忍不住感到恼火，“石墨妈妈，你总是那么说，但又不让我做其他事，也没有人会跟我一起，所以这到底是什么意思？”

石墨冷不防被顶撞，随即也恼羞成怒：“你……怎么可以回嘴？！”

“因为她还是个人，总归还有自己的想法。”石榴向后一靠便坐到石头的床上，叠着脚不嫌事大地插嘴。当下便惹得石玉皱眉投来几道眼风，暗示是让她闭嘴。

石墨的表情果不其然变得更轻蔑，只是又一时不知道怎样反驳，最后只嘲讽说：“那么大个人，还在为一条鱼哭。”

“够了。”石玉沉下脸来，试图压下话题；石榴却像找到话茬，亲亲热热地把石头拉到膝边，像是在炫耀：“这是石头才做得到的事，你如果想哭，倒哭得出来么？”

“不要再说了！”石玉沉声呵斥，随后半蹲下来伸手想搂石头，“如果你还需要，我们再努力给你找一条小鱼好不好？”

但这种避重就轻只让石头更苦恼，累积许久的质疑掺杂着气愤一股脑地往外倒：“我不懂，妈妈，你明明知道我需要的不是鱼，我大概十五岁了，除了石榴姐姐一个朋友都没有，除了几个房间就只能去逛逛外面那个难看的走廊，别的一两个小孩看见我就会立马离开，甚至从来没跟我说过话。你们都说因为我不一样，我到底不一样在哪里啊？只是哭吗？谁都会哭。何况这已经是第四条小鱼，我不想再为第五条难过……”说到这里又哽咽起来，只好绷着嗓子问，“为什么啊，妈妈，告诉我好不好？”

石玉慢慢地站起身来，身形在石头身上投下阴影。她向石榴和石墨都递去一个眼神，于是另两人也严肃起来。石玉最后摸摸石头的发丝，让她在房间里一个人等一会儿，随后三人便默契地一同离开房间、关上房门。

石头靠在床尾，心知她们三个又是出去讨论了。这种事以前也发生过几次，每次她都忍不住会贴在门边上偷听，哪怕听不到什么清晰的内容。今天潜意识里却在抗拒起身。她总觉得自己应该变得成熟了，不管是自己这么想，还是要别人允许。

她的视线又飘到对面小小的水族箱上。小鱼的尸体静静地漂浮其中，轻微地漾动，使得她的思绪也忍不住发散开来。她想，她其实并不那么介意孤独，因为石榴对她总是很好，陪她看电影电视和小说，甚至还会挑着花样地变戏法，别的小孩不和她玩都因此变得没什么大不了。可是总有那么多事，就连石榴也不和她讲，她像被隔绝在大人们的世界之外，石榴明显和石墨不和，石头隐隐地感觉出那和石玉有关，但她们什么都不会表现出来。而她是那么地想要了解……

门轻轻地被推开了。石头一愣，看见只石榴一个人走了进来。

石榴仍然是先前的装束打扮，一件酷似医生工作服的白色长外套下穿着连衣的睡裙，只是脸上神情却彻底变换了模样，石头最喜欢她的那种毫不在乎的笑容散去了，取而代之的是认真而隐隐忧虑的关心。

石头心头一震，仿佛有了什么预感。直起身来时石榴也已走进，并关切地抚上女孩的头发。石头顺从地倒进她的怀抱里，也伸手揽住自己心爱的姐姐。石榴笑了笑，轻声问：“现在还想不想看剧，小石头？”

石头迟疑一下，到底还是摇摇头。石榴放开她，正视着石头的脸认真地说，“听着，小石头，你妈妈平常太忙、太向你藏着掖着，都有自己的苦衷。有些事，以前不能告诉你，但我们刚才一致觉得，也不能一直不告诉你。”

石头知道石榴一向默认“妈妈”是指石玉，便仰起脸来静静地听。

石榴停顿几秒，然后用右手抚上她的脸颊柔声说：“你不知道，其实你已经是个非常非常幸运的小女孩了。”

石头困惑地皱眉，但下一秒就见石榴左手一把扯开了她自己外套下的睡衣衣领，露出一对……不，一只乳房。左边完整而美好，右边却只剩下一些可怖的疤痕。

石头吃了一惊；石榴虽然一直显得毫不在乎自己的身体创伤，这却也是第一次在她面前彻底地展露。她惊慌又无措地盯着右边那些黑紫色纵横平整的伤疤，立马意识到那个乳房一定是被割掉的。而这个认知让她立时就淌下泪来，手悬在空中既想触碰却又不敢妄动，“石榴、石榴，这是怎么回事……怎么回事？”

石榴却主动将石头的手按在自己的右边胸口上，语气轻快地问，“还记得你小时候第一次问时我怎么回答的吗？有恶魔把它摘掉，去喂给地狱三头犬吃了。”

“不要再开玩笑了，呜，石榴……疼不疼？”

“但它确实是被人吃掉了。”石榴冷静地说。见石头被震得一时间没有反应，便继续说，“你妈妈和石墨其实也好不到哪里去，她们一个是被砍断过一手一脚，后面那一个，曾经差点被改造成一条狗。”

“啊？！”

“小石头，不要怕。后来我修复好她们了，你也看到了，都没事的。”石榴又想去抱住她安慰，动作到一半却还是犹疑一下，最终拉上了自己的衣服。

“可是，可是……到底是谁……？”石头不可置信地问，一时间不确定自己到底身处于哪个时空，甚至开始怀疑起石榴所说的真实性。

“你不知道我们所在的是怎样的世界，或者说，是我们把这个世界从你的生活里消抹掉了。”石榴一边说，一边打开了房间里的电视屏幕。她走近了对那块屏幕做了些什么动作，以至于界面忽然就变得与石头所看惯的不同。

就像以前变戏法一样。石头甚至一边看着一边分心想，潜意识地抗拒所谓“真相”。

随后，等调出一个视频，石榴便又回来与她坐到一起。

“准备好了吗，石头？看看真实的世界。”那种漫不经心的微笑神情又回到石榴脸上，仿佛即将打开的只是新一集无伤大雅的电视剧。然而细看那视频的封面就已经让石头吓得惊起来：一个女人赤裸着以无比屈辱的姿势向前倾身下腰，身后却有个军官样貌的男人紧紧地顶着耸动，像是在……

石头伸手猛地掩住自己的嘴巴，还没有干涸完全的眼泪又开始在眼眶里积聚。因为她清楚地看见这个女人的肚子向外突出一大块，显然是已怀孕，然而却还……下身甚至在往下滴血。长发遮住了那女人的面容和神情，什么都瞧不清楚，石头看了却觉出无名又绝望的痛苦。

她受不住地埋头躲进石榴怀中；静态图就已经这样，她可能永远做不好看那个视频的准备。

石榴抚摸一下石头的脸颊，随后缓慢但坚定地抬起她的头，“不要害怕。想想戴立克，石头，它们一样残忍，不是吗？你是看惯了的。”

“才不一样！”石头叫了出来，一想到身边长辈可能有过相同遭遇就令她几欲发狂，石榴怎么能这样轻描淡写？

“本质是一样的，”石榴轻轻施力把石头的脸转向屏幕，然后按下播放，于是粗重的喘息和零碎的痛吟都立马传出来；这背景音中，石榴在石头的耳边继续补充，“因为他们都拥有一颗星球。‘Exterminate！’——这是他们的权力。”

屏幕上那个女人竟然就在这种折磨中硬生生地分娩，没有哭叫、没有反抗，而身边围着一群零星的男人竟都鼓起掌来，其中一个甚至喜笑颜开地给折磨她的军官递上一块模样奇怪的勋章。

石头流着泪看见那个刚出生的婴儿坠到地上，脐带仍连着母体，那女人也被带得几乎倒在地上。有个男的走上前，动作粗鲁地用军刀把脐带划开，并掏出婴儿向四周展示，依稀能听得四周都在满意地笑，说着些什么“又是女的”、“还有戏看”。最后那男人把女婴直直丢给另一边一个站着的女人，对方穿着暴露，神情却奇怪的呆傻，接住婴儿后向周围讨好地傻笑，却没人理会她。

石榴伸手去摸石头脸上的泪水，又收回来舔了舔，像对这液体极是好奇。但仍不忘捏着她的下巴迫使她继续看下去，同时轻声念：“‘我们远离武器，我们思想透明，我们服从命令’……石头，好好看下去，你想知道这个世界的，别错过哪怕一秒。”

镜头此时向右微移，捕捉到场景另一边更多这样举止呆滞的女人，有的正在为喝酒的士兵上菜（石头定睛一看，只见托盘上赫然有两个乳房形状的软物），有的则被其中几个醉鬼按住随地奸淫。这似乎是个露天式的大酒馆，处处显露出性别阶级间待遇的天差地别。那抱着女婴的傻女人身边有个笨重的机器，通体漆黑，看不出到底是什么用途；下一秒，女婴的母亲倒像气急地一拐一拐走过来，抢过自己的孩子，匆忙而慌张地拿起一个大盆子摆在机器出口，又按动开关——机器的盖子掀开了，一排锋利的齿轮形刀片在其中快速地旋转起来。

石头先前还惊异于那孕妇怎么还能做出大动作，这时却迅速地反应过来，惊惧地向石榴怀里倒去，只喃喃地喊出几声“不！不！”，紧接着彻底意识到些什么，便哭着挣开石榴的手，闭上眼不再愿意去看；石榴紧紧抱住她，到底没再强迫。

婴儿的哭叫短促得只持续了不到一秒，随后机器运作的声音便盖过一切。石头在石榴的怀中一阵阵地发抖，恐惧彻底攫住她，以至于等尖锐的摩擦声停下后也再不敢抬头。

石榴按下了暂停。

“你想知道后来发生了什么吗？”她在石头的头顶问。

石头的哭声只是一点点地更响起来，对她的话毫无反应。石榴皱眉说，“我喜欢你的眼泪，但它们实在太多了。”

石头仍然在哭；石榴等了一等，只好接着说，“那女人会把自己的血肉再灌进自己的肠道里，然后当着所有男人女人的面再把她‘生’出来一次。男人们会心满意足，女人们则会鼓掌——因为这种事实在发生太多次，以至于成为某种规则。”

石头猛地抬头，顶着红眼圈近乎愤怒地问：“可是到底为什么？”

石榴的目光仍停留在屏幕上，只说：“或许换个说法会好理解一点，石头，女性就好比生存在戴立克母星的渥德，生来就会被编号被奴役被洗脑，被钉上枪管成为战场上迷惑敌军的战争机器、被分割身体被做成食物吃掉、反抗的会被改造成战俘犬、被做成肉便器……方方面面，林林总总，你明白吗？”

石头一边哭一边狠命摇头，只问：“到底怎样才能给你报仇？!”她隔着衣服触摸一下石榴胸前被削平的地方，竟引来对方一阵颤抖。

石榴拿开石头的手，放在床上按住，“好！只是为了我也好。”她的眼中闪出些光彩，“你妈妈她们虽然参与了革命军，但革命不是全部办法。办法只有一条，也只能靠你去做。”她随后又解释道，“这里所有逃出来的女性都是被物理方式洗过脑的，包括我，只有你不一样。你是石玉逃出来后在这个地下基地里才生出来的，我们隔绝你和外界一切的接触，其实也是为了确保这点。”

但石头却像抓住什么重点：“地下？”

石榴倒一怔，过一会儿后才反应过来：“是的……”她忍不住去摸石头的头发，“你太乖了，总是很少反抗我们。这当然是地下，你不觉得那个视频里出现的场景，我们生活的地方根本不可能有吗？”

这一夜的信息量太多，石头只觉自己的世界都在震动。但她紧紧抓住想给长辈们复仇这一念，转而问：“我该怎么做？”

“很简单，你猜猜我前面那么久都在忙些什么？其实隔壁的隔壁那个房间就是这里仅有的地下实验室，前些天没时间陪你，是因为最终武器的研发只差临门一脚了。——那当然是炸弹。你石墨妈妈又是革命军的领袖，已经聚集了一些人马，而你要做的只是，安全潜入这个‘帝国’的中心，然后引爆炸药。剩下的事，就将由我们接手。”

石头听得有些迷糊，只觉哪里不对，却又说不上来。

石榴补充说，“你不用怕，去时，石墨也会一路护你周全。那个国家对一切编过号的女人都配有专门的感应装置，只有她的编号已经被意外剔掉，所以只有她可以帮你。”

石头点点头；恨意涌上来得太快，使得她现在反而有些茫然。一切都那么的不真实，但石榴，那么好看又对她那么好的石榴却那么真实地坐在她面前，她一定要为她报仇。

“不过，”石头突然想到些什么，“石榴，既然你都可以修好妈妈们的伤口，为什么不……也修修自己？”

“只有残缺才需要修补，被吃了一部分，反而让我感觉完整，你明白吗？”石榴慢慢地笑出来，笑容里有些残忍，“这么说吧，很久很久以前，亚马逊女战士们甚至从小就会选择割去自己一边的乳房，以增强拉弓的力量。”

石头攥了攥石榴的手，从这些话里莫名感到些令人安心的力量，最后问：“那……计划什么时候开始？”

“引爆器还需要一些实验，完成的那日，就可以开始。”

石头再一次点点头，石榴摸着她头发的动作令她隐隐感到安心，没过多久竟觉出困倦。这太反常了，石头用最后一丝意识想，最终只听得石榴一声轻叹。

那一天很快就到了。

石榴口中的“引爆器”却是要安装在石头手心内的，据前者所说，这是最安全的方式。好在石榴手法精巧，安装过程中分毫没让石头感到痛。

“要记得，到时候在手心长按就可以了。最好力气大一些。”一行人站在长长的旋转楼梯前时，石榴这样叮嘱石头。又把一个像滚珠轴承一样的圆环状物体交给石墨，两人站到一边轻声交换了几句话。

石头却只是光顾着看这个楼梯，一边不敢相信自己从始至终都没有发现过它。它藏在并不那么隐蔽的地方，为什么那么多年她总是没有看到过呢？

石玉这时轻轻拍了拍石头，这才让她从恍惚的状态里清醒过来。时间已经不多了，她做梦也想终结外面那个可怖的世界。那天石榴按停视频后，她后来还是看见那个停住的画面了，绞肉机出水口处流出半片小小的眼睛，用那样奇怪的角度瞪着她、瞪着这个世界。

石头踩上楼梯的第一阶，然后是第二阶。石墨沉默地跟在她身后。石头心想，她可以做到的。正义可以做到的。她和所有人都不一样，她真正来自地底。

她一直往上走——直到看见真正的光。

石头本以为这该是段很长的冒险，像上世纪人类在电视剧电影和小说里写的那样：正派主角克服艰难险阻，身边不时有伙伴牺牲，但仍旧奋力朝目标前进，最终成功。一路上还该配有伤怀悲壮的音乐，密集清晰的特写。

不是这样的。

她原本想过，石墨妈妈一定能很好地保护她，毕竟她平常显得那么凶、那么强势，但又并不真正讨厌自己。

但是变故很快就发生在她们身上，才只是堪堪潜进一个边缘小镇，石墨就已经被人揪住——说到底怎么会需要编号感应器，男人只用下身就能感应到女性。

石墨只来得及将背包卸下，脱给石头，连叮嘱的话也没来得及说。但她的眼神足够说明很多：石头心知她是让自己有多远走多远。

但她没法。她没法做到丢下亲人不管。但炸药又事关重大，她藏在暗处摸出那轴承一样的奇怪物体，心想只好先——

她刚迈出一步，几道阴影就劈头罩了下来。是三个穿着制服的男人。

背包落在地上时，发出了沉闷的声响。

石头本以为这该是段很长的旅程。和每段故事叙述过的人生一样，长长的铺垫、单调却充实的日常、突兀的转变、紧张的发展、短暂又热烈的高潮，此后则是又是长长的追忆与传承。

不是这样的。

她努力在泪水中睁开眼，只觉全身都在承受着侵犯，有个矮胖的男人骑在她身上耸动，动作又狠又重，不知道已经有多久。身边一定还有些其他的男人，她感受到了。但奇怪的是，她却没觉出痛，下体仿佛已经彻底麻木。她只觉得委屈又耻辱，心里无数次想念石榴，却又觉得不该在这个时候想。

她只好想到那个轴承一样的炸弹。虽然还没有放到它该在的地方，但多少只有一试。她咬住嘴唇，手指弯曲，向内伸去。

这时，她身上的那个男人却怪叫起来：“靠？什么玩意儿？？被我捅破了？里面是啥……操，她的眼泪是蓝色的！停下！停下！！”

石头却没办法细想他是什么意思了，她的指尖抵住掌心，早已狠狠地向下按压——

一阵奇怪的啸叫猛地划破天际。

天上慢慢开始落雨。

石榴站在平地上，伸手接住几滴水珠，随后放在鼻端缓慢地捻了捻。“原来真的没有味道，和她流的电解液一样。”她笑起来，转身雀跃地对石玉高喊，“我闻到雨了！”

石玉沉下脸，猛掷下手中的枪管：“5842，也不看看到底是什么时候！”在她身后，一队约百人的女兵正忙碌着武装自身。

但那个称呼显然戳到石榴痛处。她面露怒容地上前伸手扣住石玉的衣领，“我知道你现在压力大，但你会喜欢被这么叫吗？编号3483，还是653483？还要我背更多位吗？”

“拿好你的枪，”石玉冷声说，随后把对方的手拍开，根本不理会她的叫嚣，“石墨她们现在处境很危险。”

“石墨吗？她会死的。”石榴的神情变也不变，仿佛在说一句早已辨明的真理，“我的小石头也会死，你也会，我也会。”

“不是在今天。”石玉已经对这场对话感到极不耐烦，她还有一支队伍需要组织。但转过身正要发号时，却听得身后浅淡一声轻笑。

“哦，是我忘记告诉你了。恰巧都在今天。”

石玉脑中一闪念，只觉血液都在全身僵住，她又转回来看向石榴，见对方到现在仍只穿着一身宽大的医用白袍，突然觉得明白过来些什么。但她仍一字一顿地问：“你什么意思？”

“意思就是，我对革命已经感到厌烦了。”石榴低头看向指尖，先前的雨滴早已成为几痕水渍，无力地从指腹滑落。她把双手插回外衣的口袋里，从薄薄的布料中感到周身风雨渐盛。

石玉猛地揪住她的领口，急促地问：“你到底做了什么？”

石榴却在这迅速缩短的距离里笑得很开心，“我只是多想了想一些事情。”她的目光同样落在石玉的衣领上，一边微笑一边摇起头，“还对你的石头多做了一些事情。”

石玉拿枪抵着她，“说！”

“很简单，你让我去和石头解释的那个晚上，我提前让她进入休眠状态，然后在小机器人的人肉组织皮下布了好几颗端点炸弹，威力足以夷平大半个这所谓的‘帝国’，你猜该怎样把它们引爆？我当着你们面给石头装上的那个装置。只要小石头一按动开关，嘭……”

“这不可能，端点炸弹……”

“用革命军偶尔偷回来的加上地下实验室原有的那些材料来研制已经足足够了。我该赞美发明这种炸弹的人，尽管他肯定会是个男的。这种炸弹是炸药史上质一样的飞跃，威力和体积成极端反比。只可惜时间不多，我只做出来四颗。”

石玉重重地将她松开，却还在犹疑，“不可能！你那么喜欢石头，怎么会……”

“我当然爱石头，这种爱甚至在掀开她的皮肤、埋进那些炸弹时达到顶峰。……”话还没说完，石玉就已经一个箭步想要冲出去，却被石榴狠狠拦住：“你觉得追还有用吗？还是难道你能就这样跑进帝都中心？拦下石头一样是死，石墨肯定不是被强奸就是被强奸死了，别犯傻。”

“你这个疯子！”石玉大吼，重又拿起枪，“别拦着我！”

“我当然可以放你走，”石榴抵住石玉的身体说，“但多一些人一起死不是更好？革命是不可能有效的，美好结局只会有一种。我以为我们当时把你怀里那个小婴儿的意识上传到机器躯体里时你就意识到了。”

石玉仍想要从她的阻挠里挣开，但动作却渐渐犹疑下来，只是仍不死心地问：“可是原计划不好吗？将统治的大多寡头炸死，我们领着人进去……”

“那那些已经被做成人彘，馅饼，战争机器，自慰工具的女人怎么办？不要天真了好不好？！”石榴也吼了回去；她以为这早该是被考虑到的问题。

“可是石墨……”石玉在石榴的怀中软了下来，荒芜的现实使她感到一阵无力，甚至有想哭的欲望，只是她当然早已被剥夺了这能力。

石榴伸手温柔地抚摸石玉的头发，缓声道：“石墨是自愿的，她大概猜到了我的计划。她到底是个聪明的人。”

“‘你的计划’……好傲慢，好自大。”

“你最了解我的，石玉，我一向自私，后来却才发现原来自私是种能力，而我只想去击败另一种自私。何况，在很久前做出这个决定时，我甚至觉得自己再无私不过了。”石榴笑起来，更紧地抱住石玉，劲风和疾雨都击打在她们身上。她往四周一看：女兵们显然也已经知道了即将到来的结局，却也只是零星地放下武器、纷纷拥抱彼此。

“或许人类是有救的。只是我实在不那么想。”石榴微笑着看近在眼前的人；远处，沿着山丘，遥遥传来爆破声与大幅的震感。站在地面上的感觉那么好，自由而震颤。她感受着这一切，最终慢慢地舔了舔嘴唇，只对怀里人说：“但你可以给我一个吻么？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 标上去的Warning其实很夸张，因为我根本写不好对别人的侵犯。我的经历都太过“幼小”，写那些、甚至想到这种现状都只让我觉得痛苦。


End file.
